Confessore Cromwell
è il leader dei Bambini dell'Atomo, un culto religioso che nasce a Megaton, ponendo come fulcro del culto la bomba atomica inesplosa della Grande Guerra, nell'anno 2277. Storia Cromwell nasce nel 2233, e arriva a Megaton quando è ventenne. Gli è stato accordato il permesso di restare per l'intercessione del suo predecessore. Quando il suo mentore morì, Cromwell divenne il capo del culto. Anche se non lo ricorda mai, Madre Maya è sua moglie e controparte femminile della chiesa. Routine Giornaliera Può essere trovato in piedi al centro della città, vicino alla bomba e pregando immerso fino alle ginocchia nell'acqua radioattiva. Egli supplica Atom di "riformare il suo fragile corpo". Continua a predicare alla sua assemblea gli insegnamenti dei Bambini dell'Atomo, principalmente sull'oggetto di "partorire migliaia di stelle", in relazione con il suo credo che in ogni atomo si nascondo un'universo. Inventario Interazione con il giocatore {C Donare dei tappi ai Bambini dell'Atomo usando l'appropriato dialgo darà al giocatore karma positivo. La quantità di karma è proporzionata all'ammontare della donazione in tappi fatta alla chiesa. Note * Cromwell, come tutti i PNG, è immune alle radiazioni. Citazioni * "Behold! He's coming with the clouds! And every eye shall be blind with his glory! Every ear shall be stricken deaf to hear the thunder of his voice!" * "Let the men, women and children of the Earth come forth to gather and behold the power of Atom." * "Let those who dwell here in his favored land attend now to the words of the Prophet of Atom!" * "Come forth and drink the waters of the Glow, for this ancient weapon of war is our salvation, it is the very symbol of Atom's glory!" * "Let it serve as a reminder of the Division that has occurred in the past and the resplendence of promise of our division in the times to come!" * "Give your bodies to Atom, my friends. Release yourself to his power, feel his Glow and be Divided." * "There shall be no tears, no sorrow, no suffering, for in the Division, we shall see our release from the pain and hardships of this world." * "Yea, your suffering shall exist no longer; it shall be washed away in Atom's Glow, burned from you in the fire of his brilliance." * "Each of us shall give birth to a billion stars formed from the mass of our wretched and filthy bodies." * "Each of us shall be mother and father to a trillion civilizations." * "Each of us shall know peace, shall know an end to pain, and shall know Atom in his glory." * "I urge you, my friends – come, drink with me and pray ..." * "Glorious Atom, I give unto you these feeble bones. I present to your will this frail body." * "I beg of you to use me as your vessel, guide me to your brilliance, divide each particle and give relief to this rotten flesh." * "Cast the fragile form of this ephemeral body into new life in the forge of your Glow." * "Atom, come – bestow your presence on your unworthy servant." * "We stay true, until the Day of Division – until the dawn of your return to His humble world." Apparizioni Il Confessore Cromwell appare solo in Fallout 3. de:Beichtvater Cromwell en:Cromwell es:Cromwell fr:Cromwell pl:Spowiednik Cromwell ru:Исповедник Кромвель uk:Сповідник Кромвель Categoria:Abitanti di Megaton Categoria:Personaggi di Fallout 3 Categoria:Human characters